The Evil Queen and Her Savior
by Aingelus.Doogie
Summary: What is life like for an Evil Queen who isn't evil anymore? *****sorry, first fan fic on here so im testing the waters - so to speak**** CONTAINS SLASH...I have updated a bit. I think this flows better? Reviews, please
1. A Start

**** I do not own any of the OUAT Characters. They are the property of the ABC Network and creators Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz****

Emma raised her sword high above her head and swung it down in a swift movement that flowed evenly and flawlessly. She barely registered the weighty steel as it swung through the air, assailing her opponent with blows and strikes. It was as much a part of her as her own limbs. As she parried and used the flat of her blade to deflect the awkward hits of her opponent, Emma managed to to duck and roll away from him, surprising him with the limber move. While he was momentarily distracted, Emma sprung to her feet and pushed forward, turning her sword and driving the hilt into his unguarded side. He stumbled and fell.

Emma allowed him a few seconds to scramble to his feet before jabbing her sword at his chest. Heaving and breathless he made a final attempt to lift his sword for another attack. Emma gave a small smile and flicked her wrist. the tip of her blade caught her opponents chin and drew not only blood but an indignant yelp as he jumped backwards.

"Ow! Geez Mom! You said you would go easy! Was that really necessary?"

Emma dropped her sword to her side and eyed her teenage son. His dark hair fell damp with sweat about his face, reminding her of the cheeky 10 year old who had wound up on her doorstep all those years ago.

"Put it this way, Henry, in battle you would be dead, so yes, that was necessary"

Their sword-play was interrupted by laughter coming from the doorway of the Great Hall. Both mother and son turned to see who thought their practice was a laughing matter.

"Emma, darling, go easy on him. He is just a boy"

Regina stood, arms crossed, with a bemused smile playing on her lips. She raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow as she surveyed the sweaty teen and his barely breaking-a-sweat mother.

"Hey!" Henry protested "Im 16! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Emma sheathed her sword and strode towards the Queen. She had long ago perfected a saunter that raised eyebrows and emitted a powerful intimidation. Most foes would back down when they bore witness to the aura of confidence that exuded from every fibre of her being. She was the Savior, in all amazon might, and this land had showed that it agreed with her prowess. Regina, however, was no ordinary foe. Regina was... Regina, a force in herself to be reckoned with until Emma swiftly pulled Regina into her arms and kissed her. Henry screwed up his face at the display of affection.

"Ewwwl! C'mon guys! Get a room - god knows this castle has plenty - or I'm going back to my Grandmother's!"

Regina smiled through Emma's kiss and reluctantly pulled away, leaving the Savior to chuckle to herself at their son's displeasure. Regina moved toward Henry and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Oh! Henry we barely see you!" she admonished mockingly "Stay! and we promise to behave!" She bowed low and held his hand in a faux court gesture "Stay, my Prince, I implore you"

Henry looked at her and grinned. Regina smiled back, eyes dancing with mischief. She cupped his cheek in her hand, squeezing his cheeks together and making his lips seem fish-like.

"At least until dinner" she offered.

When he nodded his head, she tapped his face playfully and said sweetly

"There's a good boy"

Henry chuckled and sheathed his own sword.

"Ok, Mother. I'll stay. But remember, you promised"

"Great! Dinner is in one hour, go wash up and change. You stink, my son!"

Henry quickly hugged his mother before skirting out of the Great Hall.

Regina turned and watched Henry saunter out of the hall. She started to follow him, pleased with her efforts at "mucking around" as Henry called this amusing pastime. Emma caught Regina as she walked past and pulled her close, planting a kiss on Regina's lips. Emma turned lifted Regina and turn them around, settling Regina against the wall, allowing no gaps for escape. Emma lifted her head and grinned at Regina, raising a suggestive eyebrow. She captured Regina's mouth with her own, and pressed Regina against the wall. Emma's hands moved up Regina's sides, causing her to squirm in Emma's grasp.

"mmmmm - Emma, we promised Henry" Regina murmured

"No, my Queen -" Emma said deliberately "You promised Henry, not me"

Emma kissed Regina's neck, making Regina squirm more. Regina cupped Emma's face in her hands, momentarily stilling Emma's hands.

"You, my Knight, are positively Wicked!"

Emma grinned and worked her fingers through the lace of Regina's bodice.

"We have one hour, my Queen, and I have worked up quite an appetite."


	2. A Dagger in the Heart

Sitting at the head of the table, Regina looked every bit the regal Queen she once was. Her shoulders back, her head poised, commanding commanding respect and loyalty as only a Queen would know how. Her slender black and purple dress dipped seductively at her breast showing a touch of delicate flesh. Beside her, rumpled blue shirt, leather vest, and newly acquired leather wristbands, Emma could be viewed as the Queen's right hand man, the kingdom's White Knight and her Savior.

For formal dinners, a table would be laid with the finest china and silverware found in the kingdom - second best only to the silverware and china found at Snow White and Prince Charming's castle. For a simple family dinner, only commonplace crockery - white ceramic plates set with a black and purple insignia of mayoral office of Storybrooke, a cherished keepsake of Reginas -was laid, with familiar glasses - a crystal glass with an etched apple tree for Regina- and mugs - a plain black ceramic mug with marvel comic characters on it for Henry and a plain black ceramic mug with the insignia of a sheriff's badge for Emma - that were known by the castle staff to be favored by Regina, Emma and Henry.

Possessions such as these were secreted from Storybrooke and into Fairy Tale Land. Many travelers used the items to barter safe passage, or like Hook's Smee, just found things and knew of their importance or great value, and in knowing that, knew exactly who to seek to make a trade with for goods known as "Other Realm Items"

Henry eyed his mothers, knowing that they would not be able to keep to their promise. He smiled to himself, knowing also that his threats to leave and return to his grandparents castle were as empty as the mug he held in his hand. He loved his mothers dearly, but he had grown to detest their incessant treatment of him. He felt he was no longer a child, yet they could not see that before them was a man who had fought beside them, had helped them defeat a great evil, had proven himself worthy of the title of Prince long before he was able to ride like one. For crying out loud, he could shave now! and actually had something to shave! - unlike a number of the tavern boys he was sometimes wanton to run with. He reached forward and pulled a pitcher full of apple cider towards him. A Kitchen Staff Hand leaned down and filled his glass for him. Henry's brow furrowed. He turned towards the girl, no older than himself and scowled.  
"While I am who I am, Carissa, I am no more helpless than a child. I can pour my own cider."  
Taken aback by Henry's brash tone, the girl bowed her head and backed away, mumbling apologies. the sudden display caught the attention of his mothers and he was confronted by Emma's concerned look and Regina's questioningly raised eyebrow.  
"Care to tell us what that was about, son?" Regina asked, placing her fork next to her plate and crossing her hands in a manner that told Henry he would need to explain or risk a lecture. Henry glanced sheepishly at Emma as he ducked his head.  
"Sorry, kid. you are on your own for this one, even I agree that was uncalled for."  
Henry took a gulp of his cider and slowly placed his mug on the table.  
"Im not a kid anymore" he mumbled.  
"Im sorry, I didn't hear that, could you please refrain from mumbling" Regina countered.  
"I said, Im not a kid anymore" Henry stated, raising his head and glaring down his mother, a move that made him so like Regina it was no doubt as to who had instilled in him the courage, boldness, confidence and fortitude he now displayed.  
Regina eyed her son, and turned to Emma for support. It was Emma who spoke.  
"Kid, we know you are not a kid anymore. We know you are growing up and will be a great man -"  
"I am a man!" Henry interjected. "I can shave and everything!"  
Emma chuckled, causing Henry to scowl at her.  
"You are a young man, yes, but not a grown man. I can shave too, does that make me a man?"  
Henry sulked "That's different, and not what I mean. I want to go. I want to find adventure. I want to do what you do. Im ready. Ive been training. Grandfather thinks Im ready, so why can't I? And - and I have decided, I want to find Cora-"  
Regina's chair fell to the floor with a heavy thud and she stood abruptly. She slammed her hand on the table, causing both Henry and Emma to jump.  
"No! Absolutely not. You are not to leave this castle! I forbid it!" Regina said sternly, her eyes seeming to grow darker and well with tears at the same time.  
"You cant stop me" Henry yelled, his anger rising and beating down his conscience "You're not my mother!"  
The words hung in the air. Regina's eyes flickered, never one to show emotion, her hurt was quickly buried. Her heart felt heavy and wounded as she imagined Henry's sword piercing her chest and stilling her heart's beat. She picked up her plate and hurled it in Henry's direction. Henry ducked to the side as the plate sailed past him and smashed as it hit the stone floor. Regina glanced fleetingly at Emma before storming past the uncertain castle staff that had gathered by the dining room door.  
Henry's guilt overcame him as he watched his mother push through the onlookers.  
"That was an awful thing to say Henry. Im a little disappointed. I think, maybe you should go and chill out in the library while I go see what damage was done."

Numbed by his actions and the guilt that gripped at his insides, Henry nodded and made his way to his sanctuary. Emma followed the upturned vases and statues that adorned the castle hallways to the north wing and Regina's apothecary. It was there, amongst the smashed vials, that she found Regina. As Emma bent to embrace her Queen, Regina clawed at her vest and sobbed desperately.  
"She's destroyed me"  
Not knowing what else to do, Emma listened to Regina's cries, smoothed her hair and rocked her soothingly well into the night. When she knew that her Queen had exhausted herself with grief, she picked her up and carried her to their bedchambers. Emma curled herself around Regina's sobbing form and stayed awake listening and soothing until the sobbing subsided to the deep labored breaths of sleep. it was then, that Emma allowed herself to close her eyes and succumb to the sleep that stung her own eyes.


End file.
